Closure
by Vivihanna
Summary: With Hiro's help, Peter ventures across dimensions to attempt to set everything right with Caitlin.


**Title:** Closure  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Peter, Hiro, Caitlin  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Heroes belongs to NBC. No money is being made, just for fun.  
><strong>Contains:<strong> Hiro being adorable...?  
><strong>Summary: <strong>With Hiro's help, Peter ventures across dimensions to attempt to set everything right with Caitlin.

Peter nodded to Hiro and closed his eyes. "I'm ready." He felt the Japanese man's hand on his shoulder as worry struck him once again. Could Hiro do this? He had to. He was the empath's only hope. Even though Peter could replicate the power, he didn't trust himself with it, especially attempting something this complicated. There was no telling where he'd end up if left to his own devices.

There was the familiar sound of a teleport then Hiro asked nervously, "Peter, I think we're here…?"

Opening his eyes, Peter got a huge grin on his face. "Yes, we're here. We just have to find out if this is the right version of here." Reaching up to move bangs that were no longer there, the empath studied the building with a sigh. They had arrived at the Wondering Rocks pub in Cork, Ireland without incident. The first step in their journey was complete. Well, maybe it was. Time to find out.

Peter led Hiro inside and up to the bar. "Excuse me, sir," he addressed the rough looking guy behind the counter. "Where can I find Caitlin?" The empath didn't recognize this man at all. Maybe Caitlin sold the pub.

The guy gave the two a suspicious once over. Hiro pushed his glasses up with his finger and fidgeted nervously while Peter gave his most charming smile. The guy grunted and finally spoke, "She's at the church down the street. If you two were friends, you'd already know that though."

"Yatta!" Hiro yelled, making Peter jump and the bartender look at him as if he had lost his mind. The little Japanese man then proceeded to embrace the empath and said, "I did it! I helped Peter find Caitlin!"

Peter laughed as he was being hugged. "Yes, you did it. Thank you so much, Hiro." He turned to the man behind the bar, who had an eyebrow raised at the two. "Thanks for the info." Everything was going perfectly. The second step was complete. They were in the right place, right timeline. Peter couldn't wait to see Caitlin again. He practically beamed as he led Hiro out of the pub and down the street toward the church.

"What will we do after we find her? You going to propose? Did you remember the ring?" the little man rattled off in excitement.

Eyes wide, Peter glanced over. "There is no ring… I-"

"Oh no, you forgot the ring?" Hiro interrupted. "That's okay. Caitlin doesn't sound like a gordbugger so she shouldn't care."

"A… what?" The empath's eyes narrowed.

"You know, a gordbugger – someone that only cares about money and wealth," he replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh, you mean a gold digger." Peter laughed a moment before his face turned serious. "Wait, where did you hear that term?"

Innocently, Hiro nodded. "American radio station. I hear a song that goes like, now I ain't sayin' she's a gordbugger, but she ain't messin' wit' no broke-" The little man was muted by Peter's hand over his mouth.

"Don't ever, ever sing that song again. In fact, no more American radio stations for you. Promise?" the empath asked while making his famous puppy eyes.

Hiro pouted and, not seeming to understand why, agreed. "Yes, I promise. American radio bad. Got it."

Peter spotted the church where a huge crowd was gathered around the entrance. "This must be the place. I'm going to make us invisible. I want to surprise her." Putting one hand on Hiro's shoulder, the empath made them disappear. They walked over to begin the search for Caitlin.

Everything was very fancy - men in tuxes, women in frilly dresses, and flowers everywhere. The crowd was gathered around the steps, but Peter couldn't see what they were all looking at. He and Hiro hopped up and down a few times but that didn't help.

Peter sighed. "I'm not sure if I can keep us invisible and flying at the same time. Here, get up on my shoulders and tell me what you see." Without a thought of how ridiculous this would look if others could see, he bent down.

Hiro just stared. "But I might be too heavy. I don't want to hurt your back. Plus, we'll look silly if people see. We're both grown up men, Peter."

The empath rolled his eyes. "No one is going to see. Now, hop on."

"Fine. But if I hurt your back, I'm not paying for your velociraptor." With that said, the little man hopped on Peter's shoulders.

The empath was very confused. "My what?"

Hiro tilted his head. "You know, the back doctor - a velociraptor."

Peter tried to contain his laughter. "Oh, you mean a chiropractor." He then lifted the Japanese man up. From that height, Hiro should be able to scan the area without trouble. "Let me know as soon as you see her."

"You got it. I will not fail you, Peter." A minute or so passed before the crowd started throwing rice and doves up into the air. A moment after that, Hiro began his usual cheer but then stopped himself.

"What is it? What do you see?" Peter wobbled.

"Nothing. This is the wrong place. We should go now." He then covered Peter's eyes with his hands.

"Hey, I can't see! Hiro, have you lost your mind? Stop that this instant!" Peter managed to pull the little guy's hands away just in time to see a familiar face. "Caitlin!" Hiro was almost dropped as the empath rushed over to her, still invisible. He stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he realized what was going on – this was her wedding. She looked beautiful in her white dress as she smiled and was escorted into the stretched limo. She definitely appeared happy as she kissed her new husband, which the empath couldn't get a good look at from his vantage point. Her smile sparkled as she waved goodbye to the crowd. Peter stood there speechless as they drove away. This had to be a nightmare.

"I'm so sorry, Peter," Hiro whispered as he patted the empath's head, which was all he could do from where he was sitting.

Peter backed up slowly and then walked over behind a fence to make sure they were out of sight. He helped Hiro off his shoulders and started pacing, mumbling to himself and running his fingers through his bangs desperately. This couldn't be happening. It hadn't been that long since he left her here. How could she fall in love and get married in such a short time frame?

_How could she forget me so easily…?_ He flopped down to lean on the fence, his face in his hands and trying to keep his emotions in check. It felt like he had been punched in the chest repeatedly and all those cheesy eighties love songs started running through his head to taunt him. Even though he was thrilled she was alive, he had still somehow failed.

Hiro watched this with a helpless look on his face. After a moment, that expression turned into one of determination as he set off to search for some sort of explanation. It wasn't long before the little Japanese man came running back with a newspaper in hand and a huge grin. "Peter! Look!" He held out a page of it up to the empath's face, almost hitting him with it.

"Hey, watch it with that thing… Wait, this is…" Peter grabbed the paper and read it over and over before finally speaking. "H-hiro, do you know what this means?" he asked, eyes wide.

"It means that you won't feel so bad now…?" Hiro answered in a hopeful tone.

The empath stood up with enthusiasm. "It means I didn't fail. It means she didn't forget about me at all. But how did this happen…?"

With a knowing smile, Hiro patted Peter on the shoulder and said, "That will take a little bit of explaining, my friend. The threads of time are very confusing, even for me sometimes. How about we talk about it over some waffles?"

Peter returned the smile. "That sounds delicious."

The paper was dated five years later from Peter and Hiro's own time, and the particular page of interest read, "Caitlin McKenna is to be married to Peter Petrelli on May 8th in front of family and friends." In this particular timeline they had arrived in, Peter did not accidentally go back to meet Adam – he remained and fought for Caitlin.


End file.
